


Your horny girlfriend wants you to listen to this audio during your next video conference meeting

by Correspondancer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing about Threeway, GFE, Masturbating, Under The Desk, blowjob, dubcon, positive affirmations, whispering in ear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Correspondancer/pseuds/Correspondancer
Summary: You started living with your girlfriend but you haven’t had much time to enjoy it since you’ve had to work from home the whole time. You endure endless video conference meetings and afterwards, you’re too exhausted to do much but zone out. But she figured out a way to have some fun with you while you’re working. She’s asked you to start listening to this audio during your next video conference meeting.
Relationships: Girlfriend and boyfriend
Kudos: 4





	Your horny girlfriend wants you to listen to this audio during your next video conference meeting

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are 18+.
> 
> This one might be a little technically challenging. I’d recommend recording it in a couple passes. In the first pass, just record the lines of the main version of the girlfriend. In the second pass, listen to the first pass in earphones and record the corresponding sound effects and such of the second version of the girlfriend. I can also help with editing the two passes together if anyone would like.
> 
> Feel free to edit or modify this script in any way, including the names. I’m also more than happy to work with any VAs to tailor the script or help out with other audio editing. Braces are for directions like {softly} or {firmly}. Brackets are for actions like [opens door] or [kisses].

Heeey, Baby.

If you’re listening to this audio and it sounds okay, can you just look over at me and give me the thumbs up? Did that work? Hopefully, I gave you the thumbs up back. This is so weird since I’m making this recording now and talking about my future self that’s with you now...

Anyways ... I see how hard you work, every day, and I just wanted you to know how much I admire you. You work so hard, never complain, and … {shyly} I wanted to do something special for you.

So… I’m going to start masturbating for you in this audio.

[Sounds of girlfriend’s clothes coming off, slow masturbation sounds continuing for the rest of this audio.]

I know you have to be at those {slightly distracted while masturbating} boring meetings but nobody’s paying attention to you, right? Nobody’s going to know that you’re secretly listening to your girlfriend getting herself off while you’re just sitting in front of the webcam hearing them talk about team updates, quarterly goals, and whatever. It’ll be our little secret.

Also ...

If I’ve timed this correctly, right about now, I should be approaching your desk, but out of sight of the webcam. And hopefully, by now, I’ll be in position … under your desk.

Shhh … don’t … don’t move. You need to stay verrry still. You don’t want all your co-workers to notice anything strange going on, do you? Right. So you’re going to stay very still. I haven’t done anything yet. I should just be sitting quietly under your desk, with my head laying softly on your thigh. But … maybe I’ll be stroking your pants with my hand, just feeling that beefy cock underneath. Oh … I miss that cock. I want it so bad…

Right about now, I should be pulling down your sweat pants …

[Pants coming down.]

No, no, no … don’t pull back. You have to stay still. So very still. Remember? All those people are watching you. They can’t find out that your girlfriend is under your desk right now.

It’s okay, it’s okay … I’m just going to slowly pull your cock out.

[Sounds of clothes rearranging.]

He … he just wants to come out and play, doesn’t he? I’ll just start stroking him, just to let him know that he’s loved. But we can’t let anyone else know, can we? I better cover him back up.

{Whispering} With my mouth.

[Sound of mouth taking a cock.]

[Sound of slurping and sucking while the audio continues on.]

If I’ve timed this right, I should be sucking your cock right now. Oh, that’s just so hot. I can just imagine you sitting there, in front of the webcam, helpless because you can’t move. But I’m secretly sucking your cock under the desk. 

Is everyone watching? They can’t see, but do they suspect? You’d better not squirm. You’d get fired if they caught you. I really shouldn’t be doing this while you’re working. But I can’t help it. I’ve just wanted it for too long. Just thinking about tasting you again is making me so hot.

{Whisper} You want to cum, don’t you? It’s been so long. But I want to make this last a little longer. I’m going to be licking you … so … slowly. And if I feel like you’re about to cum, I’m going to stop and wait for you to cool off. I know you like to finish off faster, but you can’t. Now, I’m in control. And I’m going to tell you when you can cum.

We’re going to sit here like this, with current-me masturbating and future-me sucking your cock … we’re going to enjoy this a little bit longer …

[Sounds of masturbating and slow sucking.]

Does it turn you on to secretly have your girlfriend blow you while everyone else is watching? If only they knew. I bet some of them would even find it hot.

What about that new girl in your office? Oh, you know the one I’m talking about. I think she’s kinda cute. If your cock starts twitching right about now, I’ll know you do, too. Don’t worry, I trust you, I know you wouldn’t do anything.

{Whispering} But you’d like to, wouldn’t you?

Could you imagine? Her kneeling down in front of you, instead of me right now … her innocent eyes open and staring at you … while I whisper in your ear … while I watch my man slowly spread the lips of her mouth apart with his stiff cock.

Could you imagine her sweet lips wrapped around your cock right now? I ... I don’t know why, but that’s turning me on.

[Faster masturbation.]

Fuck.

The thought of watching you … while she takes your cock in her mouth … that’s sooo hot.

[Heavy breathing.]

Imagine it’s her … sucking your cock right now … while I’m whispering in your ear.

Do you like how she blows her?

Imagine me … telling her how … how you like it.

I … I just want to teach her … and then I want to watch you, slowly sliding your cock … in and out of her wet mouth. I want to watch her tongue working its way up your shaft.

And then … I want to go behind her … hold her in my arms … pull her legs apart for you … and {whispering} I want to watch you fuck her.

[Heavier breathing.]

Unnghh…

Fuck.

Oh … oh, no ... It’s too much. I …

[Hard swallowing as girlfriend tries to contain herself.]

Fuck … I’m going to cum … I … I can’t hold out … I …

I need you to cum for me.

Cum for me, Baby, come on … Cum for me, cum for me, cum for me!

[Faster and faster masturbating until…]

AhhhhaaAAAAhhHHHhhhhh…

[Simultaneous orgasm from masturbating and deep swallowing sounds from a completed blowjob.]

[Deep slower breathing.]

[Recovery.]

[Realization.]

Oh my god. I can’t-- I can’t believe I said all that. That’s so embarrassing. I-- I would never... I mean … no. Jeez.

Now I’m not even sure if I can send this to you.

[Reconsidering.]

But.

Well, it’s a fantasy, right? You understand.

Okay. Fine. I’m going to go ahead and send this audio to you.

[Thinking about it some more…]

And … well, I do think that the new girl in your office is kinda cute and she seems so nice. So, you know, maybe you could invite her over some time. Just for dinner.

And maybe drinks.

I’d look forward to that.


End file.
